Thing Exoskeleton
THING EXOSKELETON During a battle with the Hulk, Thing would lose his powers due to a prolonged proximity to the Hulk, causing the ambient gamma radiation coming from the Hulk's body to reverse the effects of the Cosmic Rays that mutated Ben into the Thing many years ago. Fellow Fantastic Four member Mr. Fantastic would develop an exo-suit for Ben to wear that resembled his previous mutated form and imitate his powers. The suit was highly durable, and although Richards had hoped that it would boost Ben's strength to the level of heroes like Luke Cage it in reality proved to be at least 90% as powerful as Ben in his Thing form. The "head" of the suit was removable from the main body. Ben would remove it via a zipper down the front which would remain hidden when done up. Likewise when the suit was being remove it would collapse as though it were made of cloth. Reed also installed a means of triggering the suit to become undone through controls hidden inside the suit so that Ben could take off the costume in situations where his hands were bound. The suit was also air-tight and able to resist the vacuum of space for a few minutes provided that the suits mouth was kept closed. Ben first used the exo-suit to stop temporary FF replacement Power Man from breaking the Puppet Master out of prison. Ben last wore the exo-suit in an attempt to try and help fellow teammate Sharon Venture get used to her She-Thing form. However, when this proved to only annoy her more than help, Ben opted to abandon the suit and have his powers restored. The current user of the Thing Exoskeleton is Darla Deering a pop star and ex-girlfriend of Johnny Storm. When the team went away on a long mission each member chose a replacement all but Johnny, who at the last minute asked Darla to take his place, for which she agreed. Due to not having any powers she was given the Thing's old Exoskeleton which was modified by Dragon Man. She can access the armor via two rings dubbed the Thing Rings. Enhanced Stamina D8, Godlike Durability D12, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or diseases, lack of breathable air, chemicals, radiation, extreme temperature, or pressure. SFX: Invulnerable. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Swinging Blow. Step up or double Superhuman Strength for an action, then add second-highest rolling die from that action to the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Thing Exoskeleton to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Fantastic Four Category:Future Foundation